Little Red Riding Hood
by Kimi4Life
Summary: Ever wonder if there was a little red riding hood in Japan? Written just for fun, enjoy!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha, but I DO own these words.

* * *

"Kagome dear, would you take these herbs to your grandfather? He's not feeling well."

"Sure mom," Kagome replied, "Be back in a jiff!" she called from the door.

"Oh honey!" She cried stopping her in her tracks, "Your grandfather's at his house, not the shrine. So try to hurry back, it's getting late."

"Sure thing mom!" Kagome replied cheerfully. She finally left her house when her mom sighed, "Why he wants to live deep in that gloomy forest I don't know…"

"Kagome walked lightly down the well trodden dirt path, so happy she even considered skipping. Grandpa! Oh she loved to visit him! With his ravings about youkai on the lose this and beware that, it was really rather comical; and Kagome enjoyed each visit with him. Not to mention when she got to go to his house and walk through the mysterious forest.

She didn't notice until she was very deep in the forest that it was getting rather dark outside and pitch black in the forest around her. Thank goodness for the moon, for it lent her some light to see by. Shivering at a bad thought, she picked up her pace, hurrying to get out of the darkness.

'Now I wish I had wore a jacket,' she thought to herself, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

She was almost in the clear when a big black blob jumped out of the bushes. It landed in her path only to turn into a wolf youkai when she studied it closely, "Well what do we have here? What's a girl as pretty as you doing out here deep in the forest at such a late hour?" He asked in a cool voice, a lazy smirk etched on his face; a fang could be seen glistening in the moonlight.

"I…I am taking m...medicinal herbs to m…my sick grandfather." She stuttered out.

"Oh really." He replied smugly, "Well I think you should come with me and visit my wolf brethren. A pretty girl like you is more than welcome." He stated, stepping toward her.

"No!" she cried panicking, "I only wish to bring these things to my grandfather!"

"It doesn't matter where you were going now, your too pretty and your gonna be my woman!" He affirmed in the same smug voice and grabbed her before she could do much about it.

"Let me go!" she cried as he fled from the dirt road deeper into the forest.

.

The silver haired hanyou surveyed the dark forest from his favorite tree. For some reason tonight, the forest was eerily quiet, making it quite easy to hear every little bump in the night.

'Finally a night I can relax a little.' He thought to himself. He wasn't exactly known as a favorite in the forest and someone was always trying to sneak up and dispose of him. 'Luckily I don't go down that easy.' He smirked at the thought.

Suddenly a breeze blew his way and he smelt it, "That girl! What is she doing here at this time of night?" He spoke allowed, jumping from his spot high above the ground to investigate.

He had been watching them for some time now, running above them in the trees. What was she doing with that wolf? And an even better question, why was she tied up?

Suddenly he heard bickering coming from the couple, "If you had just stayed still I wouldn't have to tie you up!"

"If you hadn't kidnapped me, I wouldn't have had to kick you!" Kagome shouted back, hoping she hurt his ears.

"Just shut up until we get there!" His voice roared in authority.

"Kouga!" he seethed. Should have known he would try something like this. _You never made a move to claim her. _His conscience entreated.

'Well duh! I can't just pop out of the woods one day and say "Hi my name is Inuyasha and I've protected you when you walked through the forest ever since you were a little girl because I have a soft spot for humans." And just to make it extra creepy add "And by the way, I think I'm in love with you." Yeah, that's really the way to handle it. He muttered expletives under his breath.

"Guess she'll have to meet me now though." He jumped from his hiding place and landed in front of them, causing Kouga to stumble and drop his load.

"Ahh!" Kagome cried when she hit the hard ground on her side.

"Now see what you did?!" Kouga replied cockily, turning to face Inuyasha fully, "I knew I smelled mutt on the wind."

Inuyasha only growled his reply, "Why have you kidnapped her?" He started circling Kouga inadvertently causing him to move away from Kagome.

"I'm gonna make her my woman; she's got miko powers, can't you tell?"

"Miko powers?" He whirled on the girl, finally sensing the strong spiritual powers rolling of her body. Why hadn't he sensed them before? 'Then again, I've never been this close to her before.'

"Doesn't matter! This girl doesn't belong to you! She's mine!" Stumbled out of Inuyasha's mouth. 'What am I saying? Am I insane?!'

"Oh really? We'll just see about that. Last one standing takes the girl." He challenged.

No way to back out now, Inuyasha agreed, "Have it your way." He smirked, "I can't stand your disgusting scent anyway." He taunted just for good measure.

Kouga growled jumping into the fight and right into Inuyasha's hands.

"Too easy!" Inuyasha shouted; he jumped out of the way of Kouga's flying fists just in time and returned the attack with one of his own, slashing across his chest.

Kouga stumbled back dripping blood; he looked between the half demon and the girl and turned tale and ran, "I'll be back for my woman!" He called over his shoulder.

"Keh. Mangy wolf." He cut her ties and helped the pretty girl up from the hard ground, "Are you okay?"

The girl looked herself over and wiped off her clothes, noticing a small tear in her sleeve with dismay, "I am now, thank you."

"You're probably cold though." He tossed something over her shoulders and Kagome looked at it warily. It was his red haori.

"…Thank you."

"Come on." He said reaching out his hand to her, "I'll take you home."

.

She stood by the door, wringing her hands in worry, "Where is Kagome? She should have been back by now. Maybe it was a mistake to ask her to go out so late…"

Suddenly a red object crested the hill, and she had to squint her eyes to make out what it was.

There was Kagome cloaked in a red haori riding on the back of a silver-haired half demon. She sighed happily at the return of her daughter, however odd it was.

When they arrived, the half demon set her down gently. "Kagome," her mother spoke softly, "What on earth have you been up to?"

Finally seeing her, she ran into her open arms, "Mom! It was so scary! I was walking along the road when it suddenly got dark, and this wolf… he kidnapped me! I was so scared! But then, he" she pointed to Inuyasha, "rescued me and brought me back home!"

"Well, it absolutely sounds like a fairy tale!" her mother applauded.

Kagome once more noticed the haori she was wrapped up in and, blushing, handed it back to her savior.

He turned to leave but Kagome stopped him, needing to know, "What is your name?"

"Inuyasha." He turned to look back at her, and she gasped when she finally got a good look at him for the first time, he was gorgeous!

She jerked out of her daze and smiled brightly, ""Would you like to come in for dinner, Inuyasha?"

.

And that how your father and I met." She finished, hugging her children goodnight.

"Mom, that story is so gross!" Her oldest scowled, turning his back to her with a scowl.

"I think its romantic!" her only daughter Kai squealed.

Inutoshi's scowl was even bigger when he looked over his shoulder, "You would!" and turned back again.

"Hey! You only think that because you have no sense of romance at all! Ya big jerk!" Kai shouted.

Inutoshi's silver ears twitched and he was in Kai's face in a flash, "Care you say that again little girl?!" Branishing his claws.

"You bet!" She growled baring her fangs.

"Okay kids, its time to sleep." Inuyasha barged in. Kai plopped down on her bed and her face returned to the dreamy expression she wore before their outburst. He looked at Kai and then Inutoshi's sullen expression, "Have you been telling them how we met again?" He didn't even need an answer,"You know they get in a fight every time. And if you're going to tell it so much, why don't you just write a book about it?!"

"Maybe I will!" Kagome huffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"You wouldn't even be able to think up a name for it!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh yeah? How about… Little Red Riding Hood." she taunted.

Inuyasha scowled, "Leave it to you to name it after yourself!"

* * *

A/N: I wrote this one just for fun... please review anyway! Flames welcome if necessary.


End file.
